Internet Protocol-based communication services have become exceedingly popular and commonplace in today's communication environment. These communication services are enabled by various protocols and technologies. The practical difficulty in such an environment is a potential mismatch of the technology or protocol between communication systems. Such mismatches may prevent a communication session from being established.
Establishing Quality of Service (QoS) for a communication session may require domains of the communication session to support certain call signaling and preconditions, such as Resource Reservation Protocol (RSVP) and QoS preconditions. RSVP is an admission control mechanism that admits or denies requests for network resources that are needed for the communication session. A QoS failure may occur if the communication system does not support QoS preconditions and RSVP. The QoS failure may cause the session to be aborted and not allowed to proceed.